


Recovery

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Bed Sharing, Bedroom Sex, Bedside Vigils, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved, canoes 4 LIFE, oh no one bed what do??, welcome to my tiny pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: In the aftermath of his battle with the Strangers, John discovers the hard way that his abilities may not be as limitless as he'd expected. Thankfully, he has an unexpected nursemaid.





	1. Chapter 1

What John Murdoch didn't expect about _Tuning_ was that it would fucking _hurt_. 

The instruction manual that had been injected into his brain must have been incomplete, he thought as he staggered up the steps to his house, a hand over his eyes with his fingers digging into his temple. There was a key under the mat, his memories told him - thankfully, because at that moment he was quite certain that it would be less painful to smash a window than to try and Tune the door unlocked. The world blurred as he groped for it, finally managing to focus long enough to get the key in the lock.

Inside, the house was unfinished, as if waiting for him to put the final touches on in person. It was unfinished because his memories were, part of him realized, knowing that he'd find a full dining set in the kitchen where he'd practiced his lessons, despite the barren parlour lacking even a rug. The master bedroom would likely be empty too, though when he stumbled into his own room he was relieved to see that the bed was a double and not child-sized, large enough for him to sprawl onto and pull a pillow over his head. The pain has made him nauseous, and had he eaten anything in the past twenty four hours he'd have thrown it up anyway. All there was to do was close his eyes and try to breathe through it, willing the pain to lessen until at some point he blessedly managed to fall asleep.

~~~

The room was darker when he awoke, his body aching and sweaty, the pain behind his eyes lessened but still present, still too much for him to do much more than clench his eyes shut and groan.

"Don't try to move," someone said, soft and low, and he felt a cloth lifted from the back of his neck. Moments later it returned, cool and damp again, blessedly soothing. He moaned again, in relief this time, pulling the pillow cautiously away from his head, then, when no bright light threatened, entirely away.

"On my eyes," he managed to moan, and gentle fingertips touched his forehead.

"A moment, please." The cloth on the back of his neck didn't move, but soon a second was pressed to his brow, gently stroking coolness over his forehead, the sweaty curls of his hair, gently pressing to his eyelids. The voice continued, soft and low and breathy, somehow just as soothing as the cold. Familiar. 

Daniel.

"You've done quite a number on yourself, Mr. Murdoch."

He'd recognize the voice anywhere now, and though it lacked the strength of the man in his memories, John found he preferred the soft breathlessness and uneven cadence of words. "Thought you said I could do anything," he managed to mumble, and heard a soft, huffed laugh.

"I didn't expect you'd take it -- upon yourself -- to create a vacation destination." The cloth left his brow, returning again fresh and cool, spread across his brow and eyes.

John tugged at the collar of his coat. If he could just get out of it, cool down.... Immediately Daniel was helping him, carefully pulling him upright helping him struggle out of it, then his shirt when he pulled at it too, finally leaving him in nothing but his slacks and undershirt. Two tablets were pressed to his lips, which he took, followed by a glass of cool water to wash them down. The cool air was delicious on his overheated skin, and he moaned again as he sank back down onto the bed, not stirring as Daniel replaced the cloth at the back of his neck again, sponging cool water along his collarbone and under the neckline of his undershirt.

"Is this going to go away?" he asked finally, and there was only a brief moment of hesitation before the man replied.

"Certainly. You have simply -- overtaxed yourself. Rest now."

That was definitely the easiest option. Whether it was the tablets or Daniel's ministrations, the sharp pain behind his eyes was gradually starting to lessen, and he found sleep again easily.

~~~

The room was almost entirely dark when he woke again, the sky behind the drawn curtains black. The small lamp at his desk was on, but nearly completely shaded by something thrown over top of it, the dim light illuminating the form of his unexpected ally, slumped uncomfortably over it, head pillowed on his arms.

The cloth on his forehead was still cool and quite damp when John touched it. Obviously the man had been changing it, and had at some point also pulled the other half of the quilt from the bed and tucked it over him. It must have helped; though the pain behind his eyes was still present it had gone from being debilitating to just an irritating constant. What had Daniel given him, Aspirin? He pushed himself up with a low groan, trying to look around him in the dim light.

At the noise Daniel stirred, pushing himself upright. Even in the dark John could see how stiffly he moved, and with his glasses off the man was a strange mixture of the confident mentor from his memories and the trembling, frightened man who had helped him overthrow the city. He managed a smile. "How are you feeling -- Mr. Murdoch?"

"Don't call me that." The words came out far more irritated than he'd intended, but Daniel seemed to take it in stride.

"My apologies. John?"

"Mmm." John clenched his eyes shut briefly and swallowed against the ever-present throb, pushing aside the quilt and unsteadily getting to his feet. "Bathroom," he muttered, stumbling outside onto the landing with only a brief moment of concern that he might find the room incomplete. Fortunately it appeared to be very real, and well stocked, and by the time he had returned to the room Daniel had straightened the quilt and drawn back the bedding for him. He had just opened a pill bottle that sat on the desk, taking one dry, then stretching his head to one side with a grimace of discomfort as he offered the bottle to John.

Aspirin. John took two more. "Thanks. How did you know where I was?"

"It seemed inevitable, given your memories." A faint smile. Of course he would be familiar with them. "As inevitable as -- your current state. Given your acts of -- creation."

John grunted, kicking off his slacks before sinking down on the edge of the bed. There was a basin of cool water on the bedside table, and he re-wet one of the cloths, pressing it over his eyes. "Thanks," he muttered. "You staying all night?"

"I can call for -- a cab, but I... had hoped to see you -- on the mend. If that is alright with you?"

John grunted an affirmative. "Not in that chair, though."

Daniel hesitated. "Unfortunately there does not seem to be -- much in the way of furnishings otherwise."

Of course. John groaned more at himself this time, blindly fumbling his way under the covers. Well, only one option. He patted the other side of the bed. "Well, definitely not on the floor, either. Here."

"I'm quite alright here, Mr -- John."

"Here," John repeated, pain pulsing behind his eyes in irritation.

"I couldn't possibly - "

"Daniel, I'm grumpy and I hurt and watching you in that chair makes me hurt more. I'm not going to argue with you, just get in the goddamn bed!"

A sigh. "Yes, John."

"Good," John grumbled, settling back. He was vaguely aware of Daniel stretching out on top of the quilt on the other side of the bed, still fully clothed, but being too tired to say anything, John gave in and fell asleep.

~~~

What John Murdoch didn't expect about _himself_ was that he'd turn out to be a cuddler. He pondered this realization as he awoke the next morning his his face buried in a fine linen shirt, one arm thrown across a warm body. Daniel. The cloth that had been on his forehead was balled up under his cheek, warm and uncomfortably damp, but for the moment he didn't want to move to remove it.

He'd half expected Daniel to smell musty, but the linen against his nose was fresh and clean, lightly starched, and smelled faintly of a rather nice cologne. The scent ought to have made his head hurt more, but strangely he found it as calming as everything else about Daniel had turned out to be. He let himself relax, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

The pain behind his eyes had faded to a dull ache, and with the soft morning light creeping around the drawn curtains, for a moment John could almost push his memories of _before_ away, pretend they'd been nothing but a brief nightmare. It was certainly nicer to believe that he'd lived here forever, grown up under Daniel's tutilate, met...

Emma. Emma, who was no more, and never would be, despite how much he'd hoped she could be. Meeting Anna had showed him that much. Even before the pain had started behind his eyes he'd felt wrong in her presence, somehow _alien_ , and leaving her had been a relief. Now it was just him and this unfinished house and... Daniel.

It was only his memories that made him feel comfortable around the other man, he tried to tell himself. That had changed him from "Doctor Schreber" to the familial "Daniel". A lifetime of false memories that Daniel himself had manufactured. At the same time his mind couldn't help but argue that it was far more than that. Daniel had _saved_ him, at no small risk to himself, proven his loyalty beyond a shadow of a doubt. And then he had come here, nursed him through his ills, put up with his grumping....

That, at least, was real.

Unfortunately, as if sensing that John was thinking about him, the man at his side stirred. John briefly warred with the urge to tighten his arm around him and keep him from leaving, but in the end just feigned sleep, letting Daniel carefully extract himself and slip silently out of the room. The bed wasn't nearly as comfortable without him, but between the headache and having been awake for the best part of - god, how long had it been? Thirty six hours? Fourty-eight? - it was easy enough to fall asleep again.

~~~

The next time he awoke, it was to bacon.

"I didn't think I had food," he mumbled, trying to push himself upright, and Daniel laughed softly.

"I went to the market. I wasn't certain what you would -- want. But I think the headache -- will lessen if you... eat."

"Mmm." John had kicked off the quilts sometime during sleep, and he pulled them back over him as he sat back against the headboard, suddenly aware that he was only wearing his underwear. Daniel looked extraordinarily fresh as he offered John a tray of food that was mostly protein and cut fruit. He took two more Aspirin, draining the glass of water, then dug in. "You made this?"

"Take-out, I'm afraid." Daniel lowered his head in a way that was surprisingly endearing. "Cooking was not a skill that I -- had much time to explore, before. I didn't think that now was -- the best time to start."

Shoving an entire piece of bacon in his mouth, John couldn't help but chuckle as he chewed. "I appreciate that."

At his laugh, Daniel looked relieved. "Are you feeling recovered?"

"A bit. Much better than yesterday, thank you." But the admission made him feel strangely anxious. "Will you stay another night, just in case? I can try and make you another bed - "

"I don't recommend that," Daniel said quickly. "Not yet, at least. Give your new powers -- a rest. I can stay...." he stopped.

In town would have been the obvious answer. Certainly there were hotels, given the identity of the town in people's minds. "Here," John said before he could stop himself. "If you want to, I mean. If you have things you have to do - "

"No. No, I... blessedly. I do not." The man looked relieved at that, relaxed in a way he'd never seen him be before. "Though I'm afraid that -- at some point we will need to make -- some decisions."

John stared at him blankly. "Decisions?"

"About how to -- run this place. Now that They are gone."

"Mmmm." John speared a piece of cut apple, chewing thoughtfully. "I hadn't really thought about that."

"Nor I." Daniel's smile was apologetic. "I mean, superficially, society should -- run as per usual. I believe that people will naturally -- adjust. To new bio-rhythms. Daytime roles. There is a government -- in place. But underneath it all, this is not earth. Without the constant -- injections, the strangeness of this place will -- eventually become apparent."

It wasn't something John had thought much about; the immediacy had been in removing the danger their alien overlords posed to the human populace. He pressed his lips together as he thought about it. "People will figure it out. Do we tell them first?"

"I think it would be best if we -- were to keep your abilities -- to ourselves. Beyond that, well... we will have time. To determine the best -- course of action. When you are recovered."

Recovery. To test himself, John reached out with his mind towards his water glass, intending to tune it filled. A hot spike of pain lanced through his brain, and he cried out, clutching his head, hearing the glass break.

"John? John, are you alright?" Daniel moved to the side of the bed, lifting the tray of food, thank god, because all John wanted to do was curl in on himself and clutch his head. He forced himself to focus on breathing, pulling one slow breath after another until the pain finally subsided to a mere (mere!) pounding ache.

"Not recovered," he managed finally, with a choked laugh. "Sorry. I thought...."

"Don't push yourself," Daniel said gently. "Rest more, if you're finished with breakfast. Your recovery will take some time."

John nodded, sliding back down in the bed. He heard the tray set aside, then the sound of Daniel wringing out a cloth from the basin at his bedside, dabbing his forehead with gentle studiousness, finally laying it across his eyes. "Sorry," he muttered again, listening to him pick up the pieces of the shattered glass. "You shouldn't have to just sit around and play nurse."

"It's no trouble, John." Daniel's fingers came to rest briefly on his shoulder in reassurance. "I told you that I -- would at your service, once they were vanquished. And I appreciate a reason -- to stay. Such a warm, bright place you have built. And I have books."

The reality that it would be up to them to be responsible for the city and its people was something that John wasn't certain he was ready for, but what other option was there? And the thought brought up another, greater worry. "How long do you think it will take until I can Tune again?"

He heard Daniel draw breath, but for a moment there was no response, and when John cracked open his eyes there was concern on the doctor's face. "I'm not completely -- certain," Daniel said finally, apologetic. "I'm afraid that you are -- new to me. Please, give it time. I will stay for -- as long as you need me to."

John managed a nod, closing his eyes again and burrowing deeper under the blankets. He wasn't certain that he could find sleep again, but dealing with sight had once again become too much for him. Unfortunately he found himself mulling over Daniel's words, concern growing. Daniel didn't know, _couldn't_ know when he'd recover. No one could, not when no-one else in the city had developed his abilities.

He couldn't know _if_ he'd recover.

Where would they be then, if he never regained his abilities? Had he broken himself, with such an expenditure of power? Would the city continue to run? What about food, water? The new sun that he'd created?

"John?" Daniel's voice, soft and worried, as if sensing his distress.

"Will you read to me? Anything, I just... please."

"Of course." The response was immediate, though now that he'd asked John felt guilty for it, realizing the task couldn't be easy for him.

"If you don't want to...."

"It's fine." John could hear Daniel move about the room. Then, surprisingly, the bed next to him dipped, with Daniel settling to lean back against the headboard. "Perhaps this will entertain. A tale of where we once -- were."

When he started to read his voice was low and soft, and surprisingly more confident and relaxed than John had ever heard it. Smoother. _"On the 24th of February, 1815, the look-out at Notre-Dame de la Garde signalled the three-master, the Pharaon from Smyrna, Trieste, and Naples. As usual, a pilot put off immediately, and rounding the Château d’If, got on board the vessel between Cape Morgion and Rion island...."_

It was reassuring, John found himself thinking, his pain-frazzled nerves soothed by the low rumble of the man's voice. He smiled, curling closer instinctively, mind focusing on the unfortunate tale of Edmond Dantès instead of the pain, and eventually was lulled to sleep again.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel was gone when John awoke, though the book remained on the bedside table, ribbon neatly marking where they'd left off. There were two neat brown suitcases tucked against the wall beside his desk, the leather still shiny and new. Had he bought them just to come see him?

For all the things that he'd failed to create in the house, the closet was fortunately not one of them, filled with an assortment of adult clothes that appeared to be his size. He picked out a new outfit and took it into the bathroom to shower, letting the seemingly endless hot water sluice over his skin and hair, finally washing away the grit of his long ordeal with the Strangers.

He felt rather more human after that, with two more aspirin in him, and wandered downstairs. The front door was closed and locked, the key sitting on sideboard in the front entry, making John realize that Daniel must have closed and locked up when he'd arrived, covering for John's pain-driven carlessess. He found Daniel at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea, a rather thicker book open on the table in front of him. He started as John entered the room, then relaxed upon seeing him. "John. How are you feeling? Would you like -- some tea? It should still be hot." He motioned towards the pot on the table, then reached out to touch it. "Ah, warm, at least."

John pulled out the chair across from him. "I had a teapot?"

"I took the liberty of -- stocking a few essentials. I hope you don't mind. You have mugs in -- the cupboard."

The mugs were heavy and mismatched, and more suited to coffee than tea. Or hot chocolate, his mind supplied, tracing a vague thread of memory of sitting in the kitchen on cold days, kicking his feet against the chair as an older Daniel sat on the other side of the table and spoke of Tuning and Machines. He selected a red one, and took his time pouring himself a cup, adding milk and sugar, his concerns from earlier coming back in full force.

"I still feel achy," he said finally, sipping the tea. "All of me feels achy. I'd hoped the hot water would help, but. And my head is the worst of it."

"Is it too bright down here? We can go back to your room."

"It's not bad." John took another sip, wishing it were hotter. Wishing he could make it hotter. His stomach twisted, anxious. "What if this is it for me? What if I'm broken, what if I can't ever Tune again?"

Daniel seemed stricken at the idea. "John, I'm sure that will not be -- the case."

"But you can't know. We're both flying blind right now. What will you do if I can't Tune, hope someone else manages to develop it, somehow? I won't be able to help you, I won't be any use to you."

John half-hoped for the same gentle reassurance, though he wasn't sure it would do anything to calm his worry. Not when neither of them could know whether Daniel's words would prove true. Instead, Daniel stared at him in astonishment, a soft, huffed laugh escaping his lips, then lowered his gaze to his teacup. "Ah - I'm sorry."

John stared at him in confusion. "What?"

Sitting across the table from him, it struck John that Daniel was far younger than he'd originally assumed, in the dark of the city. Perhaps only as old as he, however old that was. Blue eyes flicked up to him behind wire-rimmed glasses. "In truth, John, when you left the city. I... I was afraid."

John forced his eyebrows to un-knit, rubbing the ache between them with two fingers. "Afraid?"

"When I was forced to -- reprogram your wife, I managed a small -- addition. A strong longing for this place. I had hoped that it would -- guide her to you. When you left, when you created this place, it was easy to imagine the happiness -- you would find with her. I wanted that for you. But for the first time I...." He stopped, shaking his head. "I had not planned a place for myself -- in that. I... I was afraid you would not -- need me. That is why... why I came to take care -- of you. To be useful to you. I'm sorry, John." 

"You?" John stared at him in amazement. "God, how could I not need you? Even if Anna - even if she'd still been Emma, she's not you. She wouldn't know this place, she wouldn't know... me. Not like you do."

The surprise in Daniel's expression faded, replaced with a quiet understanding. "Ah. This is because of -- the memories. That I gave you. I'm sorry, John, I didn't mean - "

"No. No, it's not. I mean yes, maybe that's part of it, certainly emotionally it must be. You're the only constant for me now. But think about it _logically_. We're responsible for this place now, assuming my abilities heal. How could I do that without your knowledge and guidance? Of course I need you."

He watched unfamiliar emotion war in Daniel's expression, relief and vulnerability and perhaps even... happiness? "Then you must understand that I -- need you too, John. Regardless of your abilities. I need you."

Relieved, John reached out boldly, covering one of Daniel's hands with his own where it cupped his teacup. "Then we're in this together. No matter what happens."

~~~

They left the house for dinner, as the sky was purpling and the shadows from the city grew long, John's new-made sun disappearing behind the buildings. It really was a beautiful place, John thought with a touch of pride as he looked around him, perched on a bench on the boardwalk overlooking the beach. People moved along the walkway with unhurried ease, talking and laughing. Carefree. John pulled a greasy fry from the hot bundle of fish and chips he'd purchased from a small beachfront restaurant. "How are they here, when this place didn't exist before today? Did you change their memories?"

Beside him, Daniel smiled. He looked more like the Daniel John remembered, he couldn't help but think, calm and unworried. Strong. "Not specifically. This place has always -- existed for them, a place they spent time in -- during a day that never came. Now that both exist, their paths will bring them here -- quite naturally. Fortunately. I have had my fill of -- the city, for the time being."

"You'll live here, then?" John felt a rush of excitement at the thought. "I can make you a house, if you like. When I'm better. Or one of the hotels, or...."

Daniel smiled, lips closed around a mouth full of fish, and swallowed. "We have plenty of time to -- decide those details. For now, I... if it's no trouble, of course, I would very much like -- to stay. With you."

Why did the thought of it fill him with such happiness? "I'd really like that," he replied frankly. "But I know it can't be comfortable. Please don't feel obligated...."

"Quite the opposite." Daniel's smile was apologetic. "I'm afraid that I have not quite -- adjusted, yet. To... everything. To not answering to -- Them. But..." he stopped, head lowering, staring down at the sandy boards at their feet. "I... feel safe. With you."

Logically, John knew he couldn't do much to protect him at the moment. Still, the Strangers were gone, and if all he needed to fight away were Daniel's unpleasant memories.... "I'll protect you," he said softly, moving his cone of fish and chips to his other hand so that he could reach out to cover Daniel's hand where it rested on the bench between them. "I mean, I might have to resort to wielding a cast iron skillet at the moment, but...."

Daniel laughed, a soft, surprised huff, and when he looked up his blue eyes were bright with emotion. "Your sunshine already -- drives away the night," he murmured softly, and even though the sky was nearly dark John felt as though he could glow bright enough to light the entire city himself.

"Should we try and buy another bed or something?" he asked as they began their stroll back towards the road that lead home. "Or like, a sleeping bag? Do you need more space in the bed? I don't mind the floor." Then, before he could stop himself, he quickly added, "I also don't mind sharing."

Daniel smiled again, his hand coming to rest briefly on the back of John's arm, giving it a squeeze. "I'm happy as we -- are."

~~~

The next morning John was less surprised to find himself cuddled up against Daniel's side again, face pressed to the fresh cotton of his pajamas where they covered his shoulder. He vaguely recalled waking in the night, rolling over to be more comfortable. Wrapping an arm over Daniel's chest and burying his face in the warmth of his body. It had felt good at the time, right, but while he'd been able to write the previous day's inappropriateness off because of his injury, this felt significantly more inappropriate, and the back of John's neck burned in embarrassment. 

Perhaps he could move without waking Daniel, pretend it hadn't happened. John started to lift his arm slowly. Then Daniel's hand was on his wrist, holding his arm in place, and when John lifted his head he found the other man awake and alert.

"You don't have to move," he said softly. "You can stay. If you want."

Without his glasses, Daniel looked distinctly vulnerable. Or perhaps that was the open mix of nervousness and hope in his expression, the soft longing John could see in the dim light of dawn that filtered through his curtains. And suddenly he realized that he _did_ want, that he very much wanted, and before he could think about what that meant he was acting, tilting his head up to press his lips to Daniel's, warm and sweet. He felt Daniel suck in a soft gasp of air against his lips, and then he was kissing him back, soft and trembling, stroking his fingers into John's hair.

Daniel was kissing him back, and John very much wanted him to be. The realization was a bright thrill of joy, and John gave a soft, happy moan, lips parting, tasting his sweetness. But Daniel pulled back with a soft whimper of dismay. "Is this alright?" he whispered, and John opened his eyes to find his expression stricken. "John -- your memories -- I never intended anything like -- this, but if you - "

He was so worried, still completely concerned for John's wellbeing. John found himself smiling, arching closer to him, stealing his words with another kiss. "I know," he murmured. "I know. But I want this. I need you."

"I need you, too," Daniel breathed, finally turning into him, finally pulling John as close as he wanted to be.

"Then we're in this together," John replied, as he had the day before, smiling as Daniel laughed against his lips, soft and bright and joyful. 

Kissing Daniel felt better than anything his memories could provide, and as good as it had felt to wake up cuddled close to him, this was a hundred times better, feeling Daniel's body arched against his without restraint, warm and willing, seemingly starved for touch. Of course he would be, came the dismaying realization, and all John could think of was wanting to rectify it, stroking his hands over the thin cotton of his pajamas, revelling in the warmth of his body beneath the crisp fabric. Daniel shivered under his touch, breath in soft, needy gasps against his lips. And wriggled closer still. Like a kitten craving affection, John thought, daring to slide his hands up under the hem of his nightshirt, smoothing up his side, over the warmth of his bare skin.

"Please don't stop," Daniel whispered, and John moaned against his lips at his words.

"That's the last thing on my mind," he murmured, smoothing his palms up his back, pushing the hem of his nightshirt up higher. "God, Daniel... anything you want...."

"Are you sure?" Daniel pulled back to look at him anxiously. "If your head hurts too much...."

"I thought sex was supposed to help headaches," John responded, and though he'd meant it to be teasing, the soft, needy little moan that escaped Daniel's lips was more than he could handle. He caught Daniel's mouth again, echoing his moan, fingers clenching at the small of his back to urge him closer, and arousal and excitement fluttered together in the pit of his stomach. "Teach me how to please you," he murmured, and soon found himself laying over him, his quickly hardening cock pressed to the warmth of Daniel's stomach as he kissed the other man breathless. Rocking against him felt good, even better at Daniel's soft whimper, at the way his hips stuttered up against him helplessly. Desire was familiar, and even though logic told John that nothing that he could remember was actually real, there were thoughts that came to mind, very nice ideas about covering Daniel's skin with kisses to hear the other man gasp and moan in pleasure.

John let himself kiss down his throat, licking over the salty-sweetness of his skin, then sucking just above the collar of his night shirt. He pulled back to unbutton it, kneeling between his thighs, watching Daniel's eyes fall closed with a whimper of pleasure as John stroked his hands down his chest. There was something unimaginably sexy about Daniel's desperate enthusiasm, the way he arched up against John's hands, eager and trembling. "Oh god, John, that feels -- you have no idea...."

"Feels pretty damn good on this end too," he murmured, helping him slip out of his undershirt, then pulling his own off over his head. That felt even better, Daniel's bare skin against his own, John's lips drinking in his kisses and soft whimpers of pleasure as his hands teased and caressed his body.

Then another thought crossed his mind, and with the same impulsiveness that had driven him to kiss Daniel, John was sliding down the length of his body, kissing a hungry path as his fingers pulled at the knot in the drawstring of Daniel's pajama pants. Finally they were loose enough to pull down over his hips, to free what proved to be a lovely thick cock, and John pressed his face to it with a groan, sucking at the base, licking up his shaft, drunk on Daniel's breathless, incredulous cry. John pulled Daniel's hands to rest on his hair, then let himself stroke over his hips and thighs, all the while reveling in the way that it felt to have the head of his cock in his mouth, thick and heavy and hard, slightly bitter from the slick of arousal that seeped from his head.

"Oh god, John - !"

"This is really, really good," he breathed, taking him in his mouth again, moaning around him and feeling Daniel's fingers tighten in his hair. He let his lips slide down his shaft, flashes of memory hinting at what should feel good, reinforced by his lover's breathless cry, hips stuttering up under him, tense and trembling. John settled on his forearms, thumbs stroking Daniel's hipbones, then shifted enough to stroke the base of his cock, taking him as deep as he could, until the head of his cock nudged against the back of his throat.

Daniel's breathing grew more laboured, helpless, shifting and writhing under him in a way that was surprisingly satisfying. "God, John - so good, I - please, I - "

"Please keep going? John mouthed at the head of his cock as he spoke. "More?"

"I - " Daniel hesitated, cheeks flushed. He glanced to the bedside table briefly. "Will you... could you...."

John squeezed the base of his cock gently, encouragingly. "Anything."

Then Daniel was reaching for the bottle of hand lotion, pressing it towards him. "Put your fingers in me? Please? I - "

"God yeah." The thought was both compelling and delightfully kinky at once. He tugged the rest of Daniel's clothes off hurriedly. Then he slicked his fingers, watching Daniel's eyes flutter closed in pleasure as he stroked his fingertips back over his ass, stroking and teasing, finding his body eager and welcoming as he started to press two fingers into him carefully. "Oh god yeah," he breathed again, then pressed his mouth to his cock, sucking hungrily, drunk on the sensation of Daniel shuddering around him, pressing into the penetration, breath in soft, needy little whimpers. He moved his fingers slowly, then a little more firmly, exploring until Daniel cried out in pleasure, fingers tight in John's hair

"Oh god yes, there - please don't stop, oh god please, John, god please - "

How intoxicating, to be so completely in command of his pleasure! John groaned around him, sucking harder, moving with the helpless little jerks of Daniel's hips. Feeling Daniel pulse in his mouth was a triumph, and he swallowed eagerly at the bitterness of his seed, not stopping until Daniel jerked back with a whimper, panting.

John found himself laughing breathlessly, happy and proud and elated, pressing kisses to his hips and stomach. "I think that was very good for my headache," he breathed, letting Daniel tug him back up. He was beautiful wide-eyed and near disbelieving, and despite John's own cock hard and craving stimulation it was better just to kiss him, humming in pleasure as Daniel licked into his mouth with a soft, incredulous moan.

"You're amazing," he whispered, laughing against John's lips, hands stroking his hair, his shoulders. "Oh god, John. Everything that I've read, everything that I... I didn't imagine...."

"Feels good to please you," John found himself replying, smiling. He groaned as Daniel tugged his pants down, hand curling around his cock, stroking slowly. "Mmm, yes...."

Daniel's next kiss was harder, shivering. "I've been alone for so long. I can't even remember.... And now, being with you, John..."

"I'll make up for all of it," John promised, pressing into his touch, drawing a soft hiss as Daniel's fingers tightened around him pleasurably. "Ohh, however you want...."

"So many things I want you -- to do to me...." Daniel smiled against his lips, sucking at the bottom one, stroking a little more firmly. He reached for the lotion with his free hand, and that was even better, fingers sliding slick over the length of his cock, thumb rubbing over the head, teasing the sensitive point just under it.

Nothing in his memories felt this good. He rolled his hips into the stimulation, breath catching. "I'll do everything, anything...."

"Maybe... this...." and John felt himself pulled closer, Daniel guiding his cock to press between his thighs, pressing them together around him, warm and tight. 

John pushed into the sensation instinctively, then again, cock sliding slick over the soft skin behind his balls. "Jesus Christ...."

Daniel's breathless laugh was pleased, and he pulled John into another kiss.... "Oh yes, just like that...."

John rolled his hips against him with a groan, starting to move a little faster. "Feels good?"

"Oh yes. Being close to you..." Daniel sighed a kiss against his lips. "Want you every way imaginable... want to taste you, too... want you inside me, and I...."

"Oh god yes." The only thing better than making Daniel come was the thought of doing it again, buried in the tight heat of his ass. "Oh god I want that, everything, god - !" And then his passion was cresting, and he was crying out against Daniel's lips as pleasure shuddered through him, bright and strong and real.

The thing John hadn't expected about sex was how protective it would make him feel, fond and adoring. But then, what in his world could possibly be more precious than Daniel? When he could think again he gathered Daniel in his arms, kicking himself free of his pajamas and wrapping one thigh over his bare body. He was going to make sure that Daniel was treated with all the care and kindness he'd given John, he decided, nuzzling kisses over his face, his jaw. Everything he deserved. "I'm going to spoil you rotten," he murmured. "Get us a big, bright house with lots of windows and light and sunshine and a big soft bed and I'll cuddle the hell out of you."

Daniel laughed breathlessly, turning his face in for another kiss, stroking his fingers through his hair. "We have plenty of time -- for that. For now, I am happy -- as we are."

"Me too," John murmured, smiling, and later, when they had finally left bed to go for breakfast, reflected that his head hardly hurt at all.

~~~


End file.
